d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Phoenix
right|300px As if the Paragon Bardic Phoenix wasn't enough, this version of the Phoenix is actually a god in her own right. Divine Rules NOT taken from Deities and Demigods, but rather come from the , which is the source of the Template::Lesser Deity template used, and all the divine abilities. This is mostly an exercise in applying the divine template to a creature. I forget if the paragon template increases the abilities of anything based on stats, but if it does, I didn't make those changes. This is the Lesser Deity template layered directly on top of the Paragon Phoenix entry, as if that was a simple base creature. Statblock |SLAcl=48 |SLA=(DC 41+Spell Level) |str=49 |dex=48 |con=46 |int=49 |wis=48 |cha=56 |sq=Uncanny dodge |feats=''Combat Feats'': Flyby Attack, Improved Critical (claw), Improved Initiative, Metamagic Feats: Empower Spell, Enlarge Spell, Extend Spell, Heighten Spell, Maximize Spell, Quicken Spell Epic Feats Automatic Metamagic Capacity x6, Concerted Inspiration, Epic Inspiration, Fire Baptism, Haunting Music, Metamagic Freedom, Hindering Song, Silent Song, Sideways Stealing, Silver Tongue, Soothsayer, Stellar Music, Superior Initiative |skills=All Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence, and Wisdom Skills +70, All Constitution Skills +69, All Charisma Skills +74 |variants='Quintessence' Glory - 3,611,708 Portfolios Fire, Healing Divine Abilities Echo Song, Force Field, Maven, Multifaceted, Obscure Damage Reduction, Omnicompetence, Perfect Initiative, True Seeing }} Variant Paragon Bardic Phoenix Appearance Partially resembling a peacock with an eagle's head and a long, flowing tail, the Phoenix's feathers are not just the color of fire, they are made of fire. Beautiful and perfect, every feather in place, she glories in her massive wingspan, capable of carrying full grown humans. She lives in a perpetually burning tree that is yet not consumed by the flames, and is the symbol of renewal itself. She can change her shape if she so desires, but always retains at least one feature reminiscent of flame (if not actually made of flame or on fire), and is never found to be dirty, unkempt, or un-beautiful. Details Integrated Bard Levels: The Phoenix has 30 integrated Class::bard levels, with all the abilities that entails. *Bardic Knowledge +51 *Countersong *Fascinate (Perform Check is DC) *Inspire Courage +6 *Inspire Competence +3 *Inspire Greatness +3 *Inspire Heroics +5 *Mass Suggestion *Song of Freedom Spell Like Metamagic (Ex): The Phoenix can apply metamagic to her Spell Like Abilities as if they were spells, up to her limit of Automatic Metamagic Capacity, without increasing casting time. As a full round action, she can also apply one additional metamagic feat above her Automatic Metamagic Capacity. Special Skills: *''Spot'' - Even if the Phoenix fails a spot check, she still knows that something is there, she simply cannot pinpoint its location. Music Related Feats For quick reference: Concerted Inspiration (Su): The Phoenix can combine her music with others for greater effect. Those abilities which force a saving throw have their DC increased by the Charisma modifier of the lower level of the two bards. Other effects are increased by 50% (round fractions down). The other bard does not need this feat for the concert to work. Epic Inspiration (Su): All competence bonuses, dodge bonuses, and morale bonuses granted by the Phoenix’s bardic music ability increase by +1. For the inspire greatness bardic music ability, it grants one additional bonus HD. Haunting Music (Su): The Phoenix's music can affect an area long after she has stopped singing. Her music can take effect at any time up to one hour after she has stopped singing. Hindering Song (Su): The Phoenix can use song to hinder enemy spellcasters within a 30-foot spread from the character. To successfully cast a spell within this area, a spellcaster must make a Concentration check as if he or she were casting defensively, and all such checks have a penalty equal to half the character’s level. The character can choose to exclude any characters from this effect. The Phoenix may sing, play, or recite a hindering song while taking other mundane actions, but not magical ones (see the bard’s inspire courage ability for more details). The character may keep up the hindering song for a maximum of 10 rounds. Using the hindering song counts as one of the Phoenix’s uses of song for the day. Silent Song (Su): Normally, targets must be able to hear the music for it to take effect, but the Phoenix can sing at such a high pitch that it isn't audible, providing bonuses to allies or hindrances to enemies without anyone hearing it. Stellar Music (Su): The Phoenix's music is an extension of her very soul, and can work even in airless environments such as the vacuum of space, or in places of magical silence. Divine Abilities Fire Portfolio The Phoenix's Fire Portfolio grants her the following abilities: Hostile Environment (Cold/Water): -8 Competence penalty on all die rolls while either underwater or within a sub-zero environment. Scion of Fire: +8 Competence bonus on attack rolls, damage rolls and armor class within a fiery environment. Improved Summoning (Fire): Fire creatures summoned have 50% more HD. Divine Fire: Half of the Phoenix's fire damage instead deals divine damage, and as such ignores fire resistance/immunities. Superior Fiery Blast: As a standard action, the Phoenix can emanate a wave of fire, extending like a fireball to a radius of 125 ft. This wave can start fires, and deals 15d6 fire damage, reflex save (DC 51) for half. Healing Portfolio The Phoenix's Healing Portfolio grants her the following abilities: Martyr: The Phoenix takes 50% of the damage dealt to any adjacent allies. Scion of Healing: Your healing spells are 50% more effective. Blessed Servants: Creatures the Phoenix summon gain the ability Fast Healing 8. Embodiment of Healing: The Phoenix can heal Vile damage without first consecrating the ground. Superior Iatric Gaze: The Phoenix can heal with a glance. Activating the ability as a full round action, any living being with 125 ft of her who looks into her eyes is healed 150 damage per round. Undead are instead dealt 150 damage, but may make a reflex save (DC 51) to avoid the effect. This save must be made once per round unless fully blind. Once active, the healing gaze remains active to anyone looking into her eyes, until deactivated as a free action. Other Divine Abilities Divine Bonus: As a lesser deity, the Phoenix adds a +8 divine bonus to: armor class; attack rolls; checks (ability checks, caster level checks, skill checks, turning checks); difficulty class (for any special abilities, spell-like abilities, spells); initiative; saving throws and spell resistance. This is already factored into the above statistics. Divine Senses: The senses of the Phoenix are ten times superior to that of mortals. Godly Realm: The size of its godly realm is equal to the radius of its divine aura multiplied by the number of years it has ruled over the area. Within that area it can impose a divine penalty to any or all characters (even more powerful deities) equal to its divine bonus. In this case -8. Grant Spells: The Phoenix can grant spells of any level to its clerics of sufficient level. Immortality: The Phoenix does not age, and requires no air to breathe, no food or drink, nor does it sleep. Immunities: The Phoenix is unaffected by natural effects. For example. she's immune to natural sources of ability damage, disease, natural elements (cold, drowning, fire, lava, lightning etc.), poison and so forth. She can still be affected by magical effects, such as ability damage from a spell or supernatural ability, magical diseases, magical cold, fire, etc. Echo Song: The effects of the Phoenix's music must be saved successfully against twice. Force Field: The Phoenix can create a personal force field (similar to a wall of force) that stops 50 hit points of physical damage (whether that damage came from mundane or magical sources does not matter). This force field regenerates its protection at a rate of 1 point per round, up to the maximum of 50 points of protection. Perfect Initiative: The Phoenix always goes first in battle. If she faces another being that also possesses an ability allowing them to go first, they roll initiative against each other as normal (the Phoenix receives a +22 bonus on this roll), but still go before all others who do not possess this ability. Tactics The Phoenix is peaceful to those who are peaceful. She loves all that is good. On the other hand though, she hates all that is evil, and is particularly violent against those that are violent and evil. Anything threaten that which she loves has to go. Her bardic instincts mean that she will first prefer to enable others to deal with any problems. But if this fails, she will not hesitate to enter the fray. During preparation, if available, she will summon multiple Fire Elemental Swarms (+50% HD and Fast Heal 8). Just before battle, she will cast Freedom of Movement, Resist Elements (Cold), and Negative Energy Protection, as well as activate whichever Bardic Songs are appropriate. When the foe is in range, she will dispel any magic they have on them (but only if they are seen to be magically enhanced-- she has Detect Magic permanently on), and then attempt to fascinate the opponent (remember, they must successfully save twice). If they prove immune, she will perform flyby attacks, utilizing Superior Fiery Blast as her attack, plus any quickened spell or SLA. If hurt, she will retreat and heal. She will also focus on healing her summoned minions if possible.